Une histoire d'interprétation?
by Ayane T'il Hime
Summary: Après la guerre, Trowa va finalement apprendre que tout n'est qu'une histoire d'interprétation. One Shot, sans couple. espérons qu'il reste des lecteurs XD


Histoire d'interprétation

Comme tout le monde le sait, les enfants doivent étudier, obtenir des diplomes avant d'entrer finalement dans la vie active. C'est la dure vie des mineurs.

Cependant... Quand on a pas de parents, quand on a vécu la majeure partie de son enfance dans un camp de mercenaires et que l'on a été projeté adolescent dans une rebellion, a-t-on toujours besoin à une éducation? Quand on sait calculer à l'age de quinze ans les forces nécessaires au fonctionnement d'une machine de centaine de mètres, quand on connait de l'histoire l'officiel et l'officieux, a-t-on toujours besoin d 'éducation? 

Vous auriez posé la question à Trowa Barton, il vous aurait fixé de son unique iris émeraude.. Un regard pénétrant... qui aurait aussi bien valu un haussement des épaules.

Et oui! Trowa était ainsi, toujours à dévisager les gens, sans un mot, sans rien.. 

On ne savait pas trop d'où il avait pris cette habitude, mais bon, puisque ça convenait aussi bien à lui qu'à ses amis, pourquoi pas? 

Trowa n'avait jamais pensé retourner à l'école, il ne s'était jamais fatigué à apprendre en vue d'un contrôle. Alors quand on lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était toujours pas majeur et que, par conséquant il devait aller à l'école, il avait haussé les épaules une fois de plus. Finalement; on ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Enfin, c'était ce dont-il avait retiré de la rencontre avec une assistante sociale ignorante qui lui avait brandi un texte de loi, de déclaration de droits sous le nez en hurlant quelques propos incompréhensibles. Bientôt les gens étaient sortis dans la rue, curieux de connaître le scandale de la semaine, et Trowa fut bien obligé de suivre.

Si vous croyez que Trowa est quelqu'un de soumis, gardez vos pensées pour vous car d'un vous ne ferez sans doute jamais autant fausse route dans votre vie; et de deux, Trowa a été entrainé depuis sa plus tendre enfance au tir. Si vous voulez remplacer les assiettes de la pub Loto, à vous de voir, ce n'est qu'une mise en garde, après vous faites comme vous le sentez.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Trowa la suivit par soucis de tranquilité. Déclencher un scandale dans le quartier dans lequel il venait enfin de trouver refuge et devoir déménager encore une fois était bien plus ennuyeux que devoir retourner à l'école. Il s'était donc tut et s'en était allé.

C'est pourquoi il était assis au fond de la classe de Lettres ce matin là. Le prof, heureux de sa découverte, avait réussi à mettre la main sur une lettre de soldat. 

'' Ecoutez, cette lettre est le rare témoin de cette guerre. Arrêtez donc de penser aux soldats comme des combattants. La lettre que je vais vous demander de lire est un témoin probant de l'humanité de toutes ces personnes envoyées injustement à la guerre. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un écrit particulèrement intéressant. Il aurait été photocopié puis classifié dans les archives il y a quelques mois...''

Les trois quarts des élèves regardaient leur professeur d'un air curieux ; les récits contemporains étaient plutôt rares oui, mais déjà, un quart de la classe commençait à se rendormir, hors de portée de la beauté des derniers soupirs de soldats. Par contre, une fille au premier rang s'imaginait une lettre d'amour destinée à une femme desespérée, une autre voyait l'adieu d'un père. Un jeune garçon au troisième rang voyait une lettre de rédemption, celle d'un homme sur un lit de mort. Un autre, plus glauque imaginait la confession morbide d'un individu aux mains tachées de sang.

Trowa se demandait juste avec amertume s'il s'agissait de l'une de ses victimes.

Soupirant, il prit la copie que lui tendit le professeur. Evitant de regarder la lettre, il la mis de coté et inspira profondément.

Oui.. il avait peur. 

Peur de placer un visage humain aux Ozzies qu'il avait assassinés. Trowa savait qu'il avait assassiné des humains, mais entre en avoir pleinement conscience et lire les derniers mots d'un homme qu'il aurait pu tuer était toute une autre dimension.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se calmer et commencer à lire.

Au fil de sa lecture son visage prit plusieurs expressions. Tout d'abord .. la surprise, puis un sourire un peu nostalgique traversa ses lèvres et son regard se porta au loin, enfin une expression amusée traversa ses yeux. Oh ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que ca puisse paraître, mais il y avait de ça, c'était sûr.

Quand le professeur se fut assuré que tous aient bien lu sa trouvaille, il haussa la voix :

« Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de cette lettre anonyme, j'aimerais que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Ce que voulait transmettre l'auteur. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, quelques mains se levèrent :

« Je pense qu'il voulait partager avec son interlocuteur son besoin de liberté dans ce monde fermé qu'est la guerre.

-Moui il y a de ça, sans doute.. A quoi le vois-tu? 

-L'auteur cite une oeuvre musicale très célèbre : 'Envol en mer' : preuve évidente de son besoin d'espace. » L'enseignant aquieça d'un sourire : ses élèves étaient prometteurs, sans aucun doute! 

Une autre main se levait :

« Je pense que l'auteur voit en son combat une prison. Par exemple, lorsqu' il utilise une métaphore lorsqu'il compare la guerre à des chaines.

-Excellent! Cependant, tu noteras qu'il n'emploie pas vraiment le terme guerre, mais en fait plutot allusion dans 'ensanglantées'. »

Le débat continuait ainsi, émettant des hypothèses sur les sentiments de l'illustre inconnu.

Finalement, la main d'un jeune garçon à la mèche exubérante se leva.

« Oui Trowa?

-Je pense qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'un rapport de mission. »

Un silence abasourdi accueilli ses propos, bientôt suivit de railleries et d'éclats de rire.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

'Franchement Quatre, quelle idée de coder en prose tout nos rapports?! '

_Fin._

_Etrange chose qui m'est sorti de la tête! Oo_

_Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est sorti, mais comme quelques personnes que je connais, je me suis toujours demandé si ce qu'on racontait en cours de français c'était pas complètement à coté de la plaque._

_Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça vous aura plus, mais bon ca m'a suivit toute l'après midi._

_Les reviews font les bons amis xD (enfin tant qu'elles restent constructives.)_

_Merci!!_

_Ayane T-il Hime_


End file.
